


Stress Relief

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blue Leader Tom, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: Tom didn't realize running an army would mean this much officework, but at least he has some reliable men on his side.





	Stress Relief

Tom sighed, grinding the heels of his hands into his eyes. He'd been staring too long at all this paperwork. The words went between blurring out of focus and floating off the page as his eyes struggled to readjust. His vision had never been stellar, but the fateful destruction of that damned robot certainly hadn't made it  _ better _ . 

A knock at the grand door to his office draws his attention. He's about to snap at whoever it is, tell them to leave him be, when the doors swing open. There's only three people who have clearance, and it's him and his two seconds in command. 

His mouth twists into a crooked smile as Edd steps through, hands folded at his back. Edd’s expression is stern, but he cracks a smile in return as the doors boom shut behind him. “I have some news, Leader.” 

“So do I,” Tom returns, leaning back in his chair. “Paperwork is the fucking worst.” 

Edd lets out a soft laugh at that, stepping closer. His lips purse as he scans over the scattered documents, trying to make heads or tails of any of it. All he knows is Tom has been holed up in here at all hours. “Might I lend a hand, sir?” 

Tom rubs a hand over his forehead, trying to alleviate the building pressure to no avail. “Unfortunately it's something only I can handle. Besides, I shovel enough of my office work onto you and Matt.” 

Edd raises a brow, taking a step around the desk. “That wasn't what I meant.” 

Tom’s brows shoot up before he grins at the proposition. “Well, I suppose taking a break couldn't hurt.” 

Edd snorts, spinning Tom's chair to the side to step between his legs, doubling over and kissing Tom without hesitation. Tom hums, grabbing Edd by the waist to pull him in closer. Edd braces against the arms of the chair, letting Tom deepen the kiss with a soft groan. 

Edd’s hands come up to cup his jaw, guiding Tom down with him as he slips to his knees. Tom practically purrs, letting his hands slide appreciatively up Edd’s body. Now he's leaning over the other man, pressing down into the kiss eagerly. 

Edd’s hands slide down his neck to his jacket, fumbling with the top button. Tom draws back, chuckling. “I appreciate the interest, but I'm afraid we won't have time for that soldier.” 

Edd just hums, moving his hands further down to stroke the front of Tom’s pants. “If you say so,  _ sir, _ ” he says, voice dropping low and husky. 

Tom groans, letting his hips rock into the touch. Spending the better part of three decades together will certainly give a person the chance to know every minute detail about you, and hell if Edd didn't take full advantage of that. 

Edd pops Tom’s fly open, but doesn't fully free his dick just yet, instead opting to mouth over his hardening length through his boxers. Tom hisses, feeling his blood rush south at the barest implication of the slick heat of Edd’s mouth. Shit, it's been way too long. He would have to make a point of getting both of his right hand men in the same room with him soon, like old times. 

But for now, Edd’s brown eyes are flashing up from between his legs, shining devilishly. Tom raises a brow, cocking his legs wider. Edd takes the hint, pulling Tom’s cock free and letting it spring to attention. He eyes it hungrily before placing a kiss to the head, eyes slipping shut as he trails his lips down to the base and back up. 

Just when Tom is about to get impatient, Edd swallows him down whole. Tom shoves a knuckle between his teeth, groaning in relief. Edd pops back up, setting a shallower pace as he bobs his head. He squeezes gently around the base, an occasional stroke of his hand meeting his lips. 

Tom sighs, letting himself slump lax in his grand chair as Edd sucks him off. He rests a hand in Edd’s hair, appreciating the feel of the brown locks between his fingers. Edd very nearly pulls off to bump against the hand, and Tom responds in kind by tightening his grip. 

Edd lets out a pleased hum, resuming his pace and slowly flushing with every tug at his hair from the movement. Just when the steady pleasure starts to build, Edd pulls back to suck at the head before dropping his mouth open wide and licking down the underside of Tom’s cock. 

Tom lets out a frustrated sound, giving Edd an insistent yank to the hair. Edd shudders, and wraps his mouth back around Tom, this time sucking harder and moving slower. 

Tom groans, but the sound is cut short by another knock. He freezes, but Edd seems unbothered. “Piss off!” he shouts, voice as steady as he can make it.

But then the door is opening, and at the cacophonous sound Edd’s eyes spring open and both of them fly into action. Tom manhandles him under the desk and quickly spins his chair around, pushing in far enough that both his manhood and Edd are hidden from view. 

Matt shoots him a sick-of-your-shit tired type of look as he crosses the threshold. But that isn't what gets Tom’s attention. It's the person in manacles behind him, looking slightly worse for wear and a bit like he's trying to shrink out of sight. 

“Well, hello old friend!” Tom crows, tone mocking. “You know, they say the best things come in threes, but I think this will be the last time you slip away from me.” 

Tord’s posture goes from terrified to a kind of furious defiance, but he doesn't get an opportunity to speak as Matt begins over him. “We've found good leads to his little Resistance operation, sir. It's up to you what happens to him from here.”

Under the table, Edd has started moving again, slow so he doesn't make much noise. “ _ Fantastic, _ ” Tom purrs, feeling the body between his legs shiver with pleasure. 

Matt blinks, looking around the room as if something just occurred to him. “Where's Edd? I sent him to debrief you.” 

If it were just his right hand man, Tom would blow their cover right then, just for the reaction. But there was something undeniably thrilling about keeping it hidden with this old reminder of his past standing in front of him, bound and trapped. 

Edd hollows out his cheeks, and suddenly Tom has to try much harder to keep his composure. “Maybe he just got distracted, had to put some ensigns in line. You know how he is.”

Matt scoffs. “And he calls me the airhead.” 

Edd’s teeth just barely scrape the underside of his cock, and Tom has to grit his teeth to keep from hissing. He knots his hand in the soldier’s hair and gives him a hard  _ yank _ as punishment, the sudden movement causing a wet sound. 

But Tom doesn’t even twitch, and Matt is pressing on without hesitation. “What would you like me to do, Leader?”

Tom leans back in his chair, loosening his grip on Edd and assessing the situation as that tongue of his slides back down Tom’s cock. “Give him the welcome all of our high-level guests receive,” he says with a wave of his free hand. 

This special welcome is a 72 hours of strict isolation. To the point that food and water are only delivered when advanced monitoring systems show the prisoner is asleep, to completely cut them off from all human presence. It does wonders, really. 

“The, ah- the rest can be discussed in private,” Tom says, losing his breath momentarily as Edd practically deepthroats him again. His peak is starting to build again, and it’s getting hard to ignore. He wishes he could pull Edd out and bend him over the desk while the other two watch, but Tom isn’t quite willing to part with his mouth for even a second. 

Matt nods, and seems ready to drag Tord away, when the man lurches forward, eyes blazing with fury. “I'm not the kingpin of this Resistance, Thomas, mark my words that capturing me won't stop us-” Matt catches him by an elbow, yanking him so harshly that he stumbles to his knees. 

Tom lets out a breathless laugh, thighs trembling slightly from the stimulation. “Oh, you don't need to explain to me just-” Tom pauses to regain his composure, free hand clenching into a fist as he leans forward on his elbow. “Just how profoundly insignificant you are in all this,” he growls, giving his hips an involuntary rock into Edd’s mouth. 

“What has your Resistance managed up to this point?” he asks, nearly panting now. “What could they possibly manage now?”

Tord glares at him, and after a beat of silence, Matt yanks him back to his feet. “And here I thought you had to hire someone to write your speeches for you,” Tord spits. “Looks like that harpoon did you some good.” 

Tom leans back in his seat again, dropping his hand to lay against an armrest. “Get him out.” 

Matt nods, and jerks Tord around, shepherding him towards the door. Just before they leave, Matt looks back at Tom, staring pointedly at the front of the desk, and then raises his eyes back to Tom’s, giving him a look that tells him he’s been caught red-handed. 

The door shuts with an echoing boom, and before Tom can even breathe a sigh of relief, Edd is redoubling his efforts, bobbing his head and stroking his hand in perfect harmony.

Tom moans openly, knotting his hand in Edd's hair as he rocks up into his mouth, meeting his every movement. It isn't long before he comes down Edd’s throat, feeling him choke around the sudden flow. But Tom holds him fast, watching Edd swallow around him, a few missed drops slipping from the corners of his mouth. 

When the last drop is milked from him and the wet heat of Edd’s mouth around his dick goes from pleasurable to overwhelming, Tom finally releases his grip on his hair. Edd pulls off with a gasp, falling back onto his heels. 

Tom rolls back enough to let Edd emerge slightly, bracing himself against his Leader’s thighs. “Color me impressed, Tom,” he jokes, voice raspy. 

Tom winces. “Don't speak too soon. Matt knew exactly what we were up to. He got that  _ look _ on his face,” he explains, gesturing with two fingers between his own eyes, and the imaginary glare from Matt. 

Edd snorts at that, and Tom sighs. “Not that it matters. I only have to worry when you two decide to gang up against-” But now it seems he's the one who’s spoken too soon, because Edd is looking up at him with that dangerous look in his eyes.

“Oh, you traitor,” Tom grumbles, slumping further down and grinding his hands into his eyes again. Maybe he’d have to rethink the clearance level to his office door, he thinks as Edd laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit shorter than my usual, but don't worry, i've got something fun coming up soon ;)
> 
> as always, kudos and comments mean the world to me, and are what keep me writing!!!


End file.
